El Arreglo
by Suly Black Wolf
Summary: Han pasado varios años y Seth y Tanya siguen solos. El destino ha querido darles una oportunidad de vivir un idílico romance por el que tendrán que enfrentarse a todo el mundo. ONE SHOT. AVISO: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**El Arreglo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la señora Meyer… la trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

**Aviso: **

__**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".**__

* * *

Después de varios años recorriendo y vigilando la frontera con Canadá, más bien, recorriendo el territorio Denalie Seth ha llegado a una conclusión.

Sí los Cullen han emparentado con los lobos de la Push, no tendría nada de malo que él tuviera una aventura con la rubia chupasangre que estaba pendiente de todos sus pasos.

Desde la fallida pelea con los Vulturi, muchos vampiros nómadas han intentado probar suerte pasando por el territorio de la Push y poniendo a prueba la vigilancia lobuna. Pocos vampiros han logrado sobrepasar el cerco y eso solo porque los Cullen comparten la vigilancia. Cuando se trata de amigos de los Cullen, los lobos hacen una excepción.

Con el clan Denalie ha sido lo mismo. Es el único clan vegetariano aparte de los Cullen, además se consideran familia. Únicamente que las relaciones son un poco tensas debido al pasado.

Años atrás, esos mismos lobos despedazaron al compañero de Irina y después, la venganza de Irina trajo como consecuencia la mayor concentración de vampiros poderosos.

Habrían luchado de ser necesario, pero Aro había declinado en último momento. El saldo había sido, la muerte por castigo para Irina. Algo que sus hermanas no podían olvidar y que les achacaban hasta cierto punto a los lobos.

Para Seth, ir hasta el territorio Denalie se había convertido en un reto. Se llevaba bien con Eleazar y Carmen, también con Garreth y con Kate... Pero con la rubia despampanante de Tanya mantenía las distancias. Y no era porque él quisiera, era porque Tanya los culpaba del cambio en el comportamiento de su hermana, mismo que le había costado la vida.

Desde que era un adolescente y comenzó a interesarse por las chicas, Seth había notado la exuberante belleza de la única soltera del clan Denalie. Sus compañeros de la manada se burlaban de él porque tenía pensamientos eróticos con la vampira y él se sonrojaba. Todos lo llevaban a broma, pensando que eran las hormonas las que lo alborotaban. De hecho, nadie en la manada hubiera pensado que él se sintiera realmente interesado en una mujer que era su enemiga natural y que nunca podría ser su verdadera compañera según la ley de la imprimación. Es más, él solamente quería darse un buen revolcón con la rubia. Jamás había pensado con el corazón con respecto a Tanya Denalie y antes que lobo era un hombre. La vampira era sexy y deseable y cualquier hombre con sangre caliente en las venas moriría gustoso por darse un buen revolcón con ella.

Seth sabía que la vampira estaba pendiente de todos sus pasos, que se mantenía lo suficientemente cerca como para poder aspirar su aroma dulzón y también algo de su excitación femenina. Sabía que ella se sentía atraída, pero que su resentimiento era más fuerte que su deseo. Más el haría que las cosas cambiaran y muy pronto.

Ahí estaba otra vez ese joven lobo. Hacía años que recorría el perímetro de ambos territorios. Al principio vigilaba de lejos a esos odiosos licántropos, no comprendía porque los demás miembros de su familia se comportaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella no podía olvidar a su hermana Irina y siempre había culpado a los amigos lobos de los Cullen. Era cierto que Irina podía haber elegido otro camino y no el de la venganza, pero eligió ese y terminó muy mal.

De ahí que siempre Tanya procurara estar atenta a todos los movimientos lobunos en su territorio y participaba de los recorridos, sólo para mantenerlos vigilados. Sin embargo, después de años, se había empezado a acercar a esos peludos. Más bien, a uno en particular. Lo había visto hacerse hombre, alto y musculoso, un verdadero gigante... Como aquellos guerreros de su época humana.

Tanya siempre había sido consciente de las visitas regulares del joven lobo. No olvidaba que gracias a la existencia de ellos había perdido una hermana. Sin embargo, el muchacho le causaba excitación. Le gustaba espiarlo cuando cambiaba de lobo a humano... era hermoso. Y ella era una mujer de ardientes pasiones a pesar de su temperatura real.

Hacía semanas que pensaba mucho en el joven lobo y ella había aceptado que negarse un placer como un buen revolcón con el muchacho, era como privarse de la sangre. Se podía sobrevivir, pero había sufrimiento. Y ella no era una mujer que se privara de ningún placer. Así que había empezado a acercarse y a mirar con descaro la desnudez del muchacho.

Algo había cambiado ese día y ambos lo sabían, iba a suceder. Únicamente habría que aclarar algunas cosas.

\- Estoy esperando a que llegue mi imprimación - dijo Seth tan desnudo como vino al mundo.

\- Y yo al vampiro que me ame eternamente - respondió Tanya quitándose algunas prendas de su ropa.

\- Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros y nada es definitivo - dijo Seth acariciando su mejilla.

\- No. Será sólo está vez... Para quitarnos las ganas.

Y con esas palabras dio paso a la acción. Tanya acercó el cuerpo de Seth al suyo para apoderarse de su boca. Seth esperaba que la saliva de vampiro no fuera venenosa para los lobos, aún así no dejó de besarla. El contraste por la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba las ansias de poseerse.

Hielo y fuego.

No esperaron a los preliminares y pasaron directo a la acción. Seth estrelló la espalda de Tanya contra un árbol que se cimbró por el impacto. Ella enredó las piernas al rededor de su cintura permitiendo que la penetrara. Ambos gimieron y la pasión estalló en sus cuerpos. Sus movimientos mecían al árbol que se quejaba por el maltrato. El clímax les llegó como un rayo y también una revelación. Había sido algo más que pasión, sentían que pertenecían a ese lugar y la satisfacción física se esfumó en aras del sentimiento.

\- Creo que te amo cachorro - dijo Tanya con la voz entrecortada, asombrada por su descubrimiento.

\- Yo también te amo. Y una vez no ha sido suficiente.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? - preguntó ella.

\- Hasta que tú vampiro aparezca... O mi imprimación llegue - dijo Seth con voz ausente.

Sabía por su hermana lo difícil que era enamorarse fuera de la imprimación, pero le había pasado y tendría que soportar todo el sufrimiento que esto traía.

Tanya por su parte sentía su lealtad dividida entre el recuerdo de su hermana y su recién descubierto afecto.

-¿Lo que dure? - preguntó ella.

\- Lo que dure - aseguró él -. Aunque no es algo definitivo.

\- No. No lo es. Sólo es un arreglo temporal - terminó Tanya besándolo de nuevo y encendiendo la pasión que pensaron se extinguiría con una sola vez. Tal vez existía la posibilidad de que el arreglo fuera para siempre.

Después de ese encuentro, procuraban estar lo más pronto posible en su lugar de citas. En un claro del bosque, entre los dos territorios, un lugar donde podían dar rienda suelta a su amor y a su pasión. Ambos actuaban como si nada pasara, Tanya no demostraba nada con su familia y sus comentarios hacia los lobos continuaban haciéndoles creer que ella todavía les guardaba resentimiento.

Seth hacía lo mismo, aunque el hecho de que no quisiera transformarse al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros de manada lo hizo hacerse sospechoso. Fueron Embry y Quil, quienes le siguieron un día y descubrieron su nidito de amor... Ellos no podían creérselo aun viéndolo con sus propios ojos.

La respuesta por ambos lados de las familias fue un escándalo. Los lobos no aceptaban que Seth se hubiera emparejado con una vampira que nunca podría darle descendencia. Aunque su madre no tenía nada en contra de la chica vampiro. Y los Denalie le hacían ver a Tanya que eso no duraría. En cualquier momento Seth se encontraría a su imprimación y ella sería dejada de lado.

Sin embargo, Seth y Tanya tenían un acuerdo. Sí llegaba el día que debían separarse... Lo harían como amigos. Ni uno ni otro se causaría más daño del necesario. Tal vez era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero ellos preferían vivir el presente y no pensar en el futuro. Ya el tiempo diría que era lo que les esperaba. Pasaban el mayor tiempo posible juntos y dejaban al futuro y al mundo fuera de su amor y aunque pasión. Era un buen arreglo... Sólo vivir el presente y dejar el futuro para mañana. Después de todo, ellos existían y nada estaba escrito todavía, tenían mucho tiempo por delante y mucho amor para darse. Sí algún día tenían que decirse adiós, tendrían todo esto para recordar. Eso... Ni el tiempo se los podría robar.

**Suly Black Lutz.**

* * *

**Gracias por invitarme a participar... Creo que quedó cortito, pero es mi primer One Shot, espero que les guste. Ya se que a Tanya no la soportamos mucho, pero me dieron ganas de verla de buena... y que mejor con mi lobito favorito.**

**Saluditos a todos...besitos**


End file.
